


Cinderfella

by accio_broom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Male Cinderella, Princess Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Cinderfella is the youngest man is his family. When his evil-twin brothers play a joke on him and stop him from going to the royal ball, his fairy Godfather steps in and magically transforms his reality into a dream come true. Gender flipped Cinderella. UPDATES THURSDAYS
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Cinderfella

**Author's Note:**

> So you've probably already read this story. The first chapter was submitted as my writing school entry for the International Wizarding School Championships last round. But I had so many comments from people wishing they could see the whole thing, I decided to go for it. It won't be a long story, but I've really enjoyed writing this gender-flipped story. This chapter hasn't changed drastically, but it has changed so hopefully, you'll get some more enjoyment out of it!

**ONCE UPON A TIME,** Ronald Weasley lived in the Kingdom of Hogsmeade with his rather large family. His parents were poor, and as the youngest man still living in the house, Ron had to work hard all day long to look after everyone. Every morning, he woke up while it was still dark and cold to start the fire. He cooked all of the meals and kept the small cottage clean and tidy.

One day, big news came to the village. It was finally time for Princess Hermione to find a husband, and King and Queen Granger had decided to hold a ball. Even though the law of the Kingdom decreed that the men in the family should be married in age order, the King and Queen requested the presence of all bachelors to ensure the princess chose a suitor from a good variety of options. Her new husband needed to be suitable to one day become King. They invited the young men of the province to dress smart and make themselves presentable in the hope that the Princess would choose them.

It didn't take long for the day of the ball to come. However, Ron found that his list of chores had doubled overnight. His parents had left strict instructions that he wasn't to depart for the castle until he completed all his tasks. So, he got to work after a meagre breakfast of porridge.

Fortunately, out of the seven Weasley children, only Ron and his twin older brothers, Fred and George, were still living at the cottage. The rest of them had already been married off and were the responsibilities of their significant others now. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginevra all lived elsewhere in the village, reducing the pressure on their parents.

The day rolled on, but Ron's list of tasks didn't seem to get shorter. Finally, he only had the kitchen left to clean. As he swept the fireplace, Ron couldn't resist glancing at the outfit waiting for him on the mannequin in the corner of the kitchen. He had worked hard to put it together, not wanting to place the burden of buying new clothes on his destitute parents, especially when they already needed to buy for Fred and George.

He had found an old tailcoat at the back of his father's wardrobe and patched it up, lining it with a deep red material he had discovered in the attic. Luckily, his smart breeches weren't in too bad a condition and put together; the outfit looked almost brand new.

Ron finally finished sweeping the fireplace and rested back on his haunches, wiping a dirty hand across his sweaty forehead. With his chores completed, all Ron needed to do was wash, pull a comb through his bright red hair and get dressed. He had just pushed himself up from the floor when he heard footsteps on the wooden staircase.

The twins appeared in the kitchen, already dressed in their occasionwear with their hair slicked back with pomade. They were his least favourite siblings — they were always finding fault in Ron's housework and were forever playing practical jokes on him.

"Oh dear brother, you're not going to the ball like that, are you?" George rounded on Ron, looking him up and down.

"No, I'm about to wash and get changed now!"

"Well, hurry! The carriage is about to come!" Fred grinned. "We'll be leaving without you!"

"Okay, okay!" Ron removed the pot of water from the hearth and located his soap. He was about to start cleaning up when George spoke again.

"I think you've missed a spot, dear brother…" The twin was leaning over the fireplace, pretending to inspect it. He had a look on his face that told Ron he was about to play a prank on him. Ron felt a swirl of nerves in his stomach. He didn't have time for their hijinks.

"No, I haven't." He abandoned the bowl of water and moved back to reexamine his work. "It's all done."

"Ah yes, Georgie, I can see it!" Fred grinned as he intentionally kicked the dustpan, sending dirt and debris flying across the hearth. He leapt away to avoid getting dirty, but as he did, he crashed into the mannequin with Ron's outfit on it. Ron watched in dismay as it wobbled precariously on its stand before falling unceremoniously to the floor. There was a loud rip as his outfit caught on something and tore.

"Oh, whoops! I am such a lummox!" Fred sighed, the grin disappearing from his face, although he did not look regretful. Both twins erupted into a fit of cackles. Ron stared at his now ruined outfit, fighting back the tears. There was no way he would cry in front of his brothers.

"Oh, Freddie!" George sighed too before turning on Ron. "Does that mean you won't be able to go to the ball tonight now, Ronnie?"

"What a shame," Fred grinned. "Although I don't know why you were even bothering to go. It's not your turn to get married, and Princess Hermione wouldn't even be interested in you."

"Especially not when she could have someone like me —" George joined in.

"Or both of us!" The sound of hooves coming up the road disturbed them, and the twin brothers turned their head to the window just as the carriage pulled up outside the house. "Anyway, our chariot awaits. We'll make sure to kiss Princess Hermione for you. Don't wait up, dear brother."

The twins left the house quickly, chatting away amiably — their earlier calamities already forgotten. Ron watched them go, and as soon as he heard the door slam shut, he let his tears of frustration spill from his eyes. There was absolutely no way he would make it to the Ball now, especially without transport. He knew he had such a small chance of meeting Princess Hermione anyway, given he was the youngest man in the family. Still, he had been hopeful that he might have won her heart anyway.

Ron was quite forward-thinking for his age, and he'd heard that Princess Hermione was the same. He had planned to tell her how archaic he thought the Kingdom's rules were and that he thought she would be the best person to govern all the villages in Hogsmeade, even without a husband. If she had requested it, he would have married her, but he would have been happy with just courting her. He yearned to tell her how beautiful and kind he thought she was. Sure, he'd only caught glimpses of her as she rode past the cottage on her horse, but he was so confident of these things from what he'd heard the villagers saying of her.

"Ah, me!" He sighed sadly. "I wish I could go to the Ball, too!"

Ron lost count of the hours he sat on the floor, lamenting his lot in life. Nothing was fair. The rules dictating his position in the household were unfair. His brothers and the way they treated him were cruel. The fact he would surely miss any opportunity to meet Princess Hermione now made him feel terribly blue.

The kitchen started to grow dark, and Ron knew he should get up and light a lamp so that he could begin tidying up the mess his brother had created, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

Suddenly, as if someone was listening to his thoughts — a bright light appeared in the hearth, just like magic. Slowly, it started to take on the form of an older man. He unfolded his long limbs carefully and untucked a long beard from his belt as he solidified in front of Ron. His robes were white, unaffected by the dust in the fireplace, and seemed to sparkle in the dark room.

Ron hurried to his feet, springing back from the hearth with the poker in his hand. The man finished his transformation, the glow that seemed to be shining from his body lighting the entire kitchen. He regarded Ron closely, a pleased smile on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy!" The crone pulled a long stick from his robes, and with a flick, turned the poker into a rose. "That's better." He dusted himself off, although Ron could not see any dirt on the man's brilliant white robes, then rolled up his sleeves. "I heard someone wanted to go to the ball?"

"W — who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm your Fairy Godmother! Although I don't like the term Fairy all that much, I find it a little insulting, and I'm a man and a wizard. So I guess that makes me a Godfather. But you can just call me Dumbledore. I'm here to grant your wish!"

"Are you mental?! My wish is impossible!"

"Did I not just appear from your fireplace, young boy?" Dumbledore chuckled as Ron nodded hesitantly. "Then, let me be the one to say what is possible or not!"

"There's no way I can go to the ball. My brothers tore my clothes, and I'm all dirty. Even if I had something to wear, I have no way to get there!"

"Oh woe is Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore rolled his sparkling blue eyes. "You'll never persuade the Princess to marry you with an attitude like that."

The Godfather considered Ron briefly. He seemed to be measuring him up for size. Finally satisfied, Dumbledore tapped his wand against Ron's head. The dust from his bright red hair and clothes disappeared at once, and Ron found himself dressed in tails of deep burgundy. His buttons shined gold, and his breeches, which were the same colour as his jacket, had gold piping down each leg. His white dress shirt was pristine.

"Blimey!" Ron admired himself in the mirror. "Just like magic!"

"Exactly like magic!" Dumbledore's beard twitched, and he raised his wand once more. With another flick and a muttered spell, a grand looking carriage appeared outside of the cottage, with a driver and four white horses.

"Am I dreaming?" Ron was incredulous. He ventured carefully out of the house and rested a hand tentatively on one of the creatures manes, stroking it softly. The horse let out a snort of appreciation.

"This is as real as real can be," said Dumbledore. "But there is one thing you must remember. Tonight, at the stroke of midnight, my magic will run out. Don't ask me why; it's just how this works. Everything will turn back to how it was before. Aside from these gloves, I'll let you keep these. They were made just for you, so nobody else will ever be able to wear them."

Ron took the offered gloves gingerly, too scared to make the brilliant white material dirty. Carefully, he pulled them on, marvelling at how they moulded against his fingers. They fit, well, like a glove.

"I will make sure to leave the ball before midnight," Ron nodded his confirmation.

"Brilliant. You mustn't forget, anything is possible if you just believe." Dumbledore turned back to the house, tidying up the mess Fred and George had left earlier with one last flick of his wand. "There! I think that's all in order!"

And with that, Ron's Fairy Godfather had disappeared.

Ron looked around, puzzled. "I must have knocked my bloody head!" He raised a hand, gingerly feeling for a bump, but there was none. He glanced down at himself, he was still wearing the beautiful red outfit, and his driver and four horses waited for him.

"Are you ready, sir? We must make haste, or you'll miss the ball!"

Ron nodded, still in shock, but locked the cottage door behind him and climbed into the carriage. Soon they were trundling off towards the castle.


End file.
